I will find you
by Kmsitterley
Summary: He cupped her face in his hands "Should I fail, you and your avatar will be safe." she looked at him with tears in her eyes, "But I already feel safe." What if Zuko had taken Katara with him to the cave? What if a connection was made? What if that connection led to a lasting forbidden romance? Well you're about to find out. Fluffy. Other story is Zutara war story (check it out)
1. Should I fail

**This is my first fanfic and I wanted to start with something small so this will probably be a one-shot. Please R&R your feedback would be much appreciated! **

**Ok. So this is what I think should've happened during ****_Siege of the North_****  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or any of it's characters

* * *

_I can't keep going on like this._

He'd just followed a group of turtle-seals into the icy waters and had come up in a cave under the city of the Northern Water Tribe. He blew fire from his mouth a few times to heat himself up from the inside out.

_Maybe it wasn't such a good idea trying to get in that way._

He stood up and looked around trying to find the best way up into the city. The turtle-seals wouldn't stop barking at him.

"Be quiet!" He snarled shoving past them.

He needed to find a way up, now. He spotted a small water fall probably coming from the city. He walked over to inspect it. He held his breath and began climbing up. He reached a large pool of water just under the streets he tried breaking through the ice but it was too thick He became aware of pressure building in his lungs.

_No way I came this far to lose to this pitiful element._

He pushed his hands against the ice and heated them, melting the ice. He smirked to himself,

_Fire overcomes water._

* * *

_This isn't good._

Katara just finished healing _another _warrior, but it seemed like the numbers of wounded were endless. She could see how, in situations like this, teaching the women to heal had been an benefit. She heard a familiar groan and looked up to see Appa and Aang returning from the other side of the wall.

"Aang!" She yelled when she saw him land. She ran over to him and saw Yue talking to him,

"But you have to! You're the Avatar." She cried desperately.

"I'm just one kid," he looked up at them and Katara knew he was close to tears and knelt down next to him and hugged him.

"Come on," she said, "let's heal these burns. She took his hand and led him inside the palace, she didn't want him to see the horrific scene that the infirmary held. Yue followed them, it was clear that she felt guilty for pressuring Aang and wanted to help. While Katara was working on his various cuts and burns, Yue began asking Aang of the things he did for fun before he woke up to the war. It was nice to hear him so happy while he described the games he played with the other kids.

Katara let her mind wander to her childhood; for the most part it was a good one, she had lots of good memories... but she could hardly remember them. Her otherwise beautiful younger years were marred by one day, one day, ruined everything. The day her mother was murdered. She was so young, hardly 7, when it'd happened; only two months before she'd learned she was a waterbender, but because the fire nation had taken the rest of the benders, she never had a teacher so her skills remained amateur. If only she'd tried harder to hone her bending maybe she would've been able to save her. Whenever she became angry at the fire nation she pictured one face... Zuko's. She'd always seen him as the enemy and she was sure she always would.

"Ow! Katara?!" Aang yelped snapping her out of her daze. She'd dug her nails into his shoulder and there were trickles of blood coming from the marks.

"Oh Aang! I'm so sorry!"she got fresh water and healed the marks.

"Ahhh," Aang sighed, "Much better."

"Are you alright, Katara?" She looked up to Yue looking at her with concern.

"Ya, I just got mad at the _them._" She emphasized the last word and they both nodded in understanding.

Once she'd finished healing Aang they walked to the outside balcony, it overlooked the whole city. Normally it would've been a beautiful sight, but today wasn't normal. Buildings were crushed, people were scrambling to and fro, and blood had stained the snow. But the worst of it all wasn't something you could saw, but heard. Cries echoed through the walls, cries of pain and cries of loss. Katara shuddered to think about how many had been lost already.

"We need help," Katara jumped a little at the sound of the air nomads serious voice, but she nodded in agreement.

"Yes, we do," Added Yue solemnly , "but we're the only civilization for thousands of miles... there is no help." They all sat there in silence thinking that this could be their last night of life. Katara looked up at the moon, it was full tonight and it gave her a feeling of peace and power. Aang and Yue followed her gaze.

"Our strength comes from the spirit of the moon, and our life comes from the spirit of the ocean. They work together to keep balance." Yue said quietly. Katara took a deep breath, inhaling the strength the moon gave her.

"The spirits!" Aang shouted both girls jumped at the outburst.

"W-what?" Katara stuttered.

"Maybe I can find them and get their help!"Aang was smiling up to his ears and was Yue.

_This could be the answer we need!_ She thought to herself

"Maybe they'll give you the wisdom to win this battle!" Yue said excitedly.

"Or maybe they'll unleash a crazy spirit attack on the fire nation! Both girls mock-scowled at him.

"... Or wisdom, that works to." he added smoothly. Katara looked over at Yue and they shared a smile

"Boys" they both said laughing.

* * *

Zuko broke through the ice and lifted himself up gasping for air. He laid down and closed his eyes focusing on warming himself with his bending.

_Ok come on get up you've got to keep moving. _He chided himself for resting and got up taking in his surroundings. He realized that the city looked much larger on the inside and was debating were he should start looking when he saw a short flash of blue light come from behind a wall in the farthest corner of the city. He began running toward the source of the light ducking into alleyways whenever he heard someone coming.

_Keep moving Zuko, keep moving. You can't lose him again. _

He ducked into an ally as a few warriors walked by they were carrying a moaning man on a pallet. He sneaked a peek at the man and got a better look then he'd wanted too. The man's shirt had been peeled of showing the depth of his wounds. Zuko had seen bad wounds he had the scar to prove it, and he'd always been tough about seeing other peoples wounds. He never gagged and _never_ looked away. But this was different, no normal flesh was visible. All that he could see was red. Red skin, red muscle tissue, red blood. He couldn't look at it anymore and tore his eyes away, and for a moment he was grateful for his scar, because it was nothing compared to what that man would have to live with if he didn't succumb to the pain. He touched his scar and sunk to the ground.

_This war is horrible._

There was no other way he could put it. It was simply horrible. It had taken so much from so many people. It took homes, fathers,...mothers. He blinked back tears as he thought of his own mother.

"_Remember this Zuko, no matter how things may seem to change never forget who you are."_

He didn't know how but he knew that because of the war his mother was gone.

"I should've been able to protect you," he muttered to himself quietly.

_Come on dumb-dumb did you forget why your here just because one weakling had a burn? _He growled at Azula's voice in his head. But she was right.

He snapped his head up and wiped the tears distastefully from his eyes. He was not going to be weak, he was Prince Zuko heir to the fire nation throne. He got up and continued weaving through the streets until he made it to the wall. He climbed up the side, his rage fueling him, pushing him forward. He'd reached the rim when he saw it. It was a small piece of land, but it had grass. But then he spotted the real prize sitting cross legged in front a small pond in the middle of the oasis. He slid down silently and hid behind the small wooden bridge. The water tribe girl was talking to another girl.

..."Then we should get help." The unknown girl said.

"No he's my friend I'm perfectly capable of protecting him." Katara told her. He stood up and smirked.

* * *

"Well, aren't you a big girl now?" came a familiar and menacing voice.

"No," she choked out turning hoping it wasn't him.

"Yes," he smiled, "hand him over and I won't hurt you."

"You wish," she said glaring as she got into her fighting stance and the other girl ran.

He locked his jaw and sent a dozen fireballs at her. She drew from the oasis and stopped them before they could reach her and sent a blast of water at him causing him to fly backwards and land hard.

"Unh!," He grunted as he landed and his vision went temporarily black.

_Never give up with out a fight_ Circled around in his head and he forced his eyes open and himself up.

"I see you've leaned a new trick, but that's not going to save you," He threatened.

He began shooting more blasts at her faster, not giving her a chance to be on offense. He moved in closer and distracted her with a blast with he reached behind her and grabbed the collar of Aang's shirt.

"No!" Katara yelled shooting water at him and shooting him away.

Rage was fueling her fight now and she attacked him relentlessly.

_You killed my mother and took my father out of the picture. You will NOT take my friend too!_ She directed all of her anger at the fire nation at him. Within the minute he was frozen against the wall unconscious.

_You will not._ She glared at him and looked back at Aang seeing him unharmed made her relax and she went to stand by him.

* * *

_Zuko, Zuko, Zuko, Zuko_ _Zuko, Zuko, Zuko, Zuko_

_Voices kept calling him. His fathers disapproving voice, his sister's taunting voice, his uncle's disappointed voice, Zhao's condescending voice.  
_

_"Stop, please," he said weakly.  
_

_"Zuko?" He looked up to see his mother smiling at him.  
_

_"Mom?" He couldn't believe it.  
_

_Then she vanished from sight and instead of her he saw all of the good memories he'd ever had with her flash in front of him. There they were feeding turtleducks, and there they were reading Uncle Iroh's letters, and there... was her saying goodbye. Then he saw himself looking at his father.  
_

_"Where is she?" The child asked. The father remained silent sitting in front of the pond she'd loved so much. He'd kept waiting for her to come back. He'd thought since there was no funeral that she'd come back... he was wrong.  
_

He opened his eyes with anger. His father had no doubt cast her out as he'd done to him. The Waterbender's back was to him and he breathed steam from his nostrils quietly melting the ice around him. He sent a large fire blast at her and caught her off guard, knocking her over. She stumbled to her feet as he advanced on her. She got in her fighting stance and glared but the sun was coming up and she felt her strength waning.

_Deep breaths Katara you can do this._

He sent a wave of fire at her and she met it with a wave of water. They clashed together causing a thick layer of steam to cover them. She was turning in a circle trying to see him but he saw her first and grabbed her hands and twisted them behind her back causing her to cry out in pain. He tied her hands and spun her around bringing his fist back to knock her out but he hesitated.

_What would mom say?_ He still didn't hit her and she glared at him and her nostrils flared with anger.

"I don't care where you go or where you hide, I will find you. And I won't stop searching until he's safe." She could tell her statement caught him off guard when his lips parted slightly but then he glared at her, his eyes filled with rage. She braced herself for the hit. But it never came. He threw her to the ground, and turned to Aang and tied him up as well.

"Then I guess I'm taking you with me." His back was turned to her so she couldn't see his face, but she knew hers was filled with fear. She calmed her expression before he turned back to her with Aang slung over his shoulder.

"How will you carry us both?" She was sure that she had him cornered when he glared, leaned over, and slung her over his other shoulder. She gasped as she was lifted up, sure that he would fall over. But he didn't, in fact he didn't even grunt from the additional weight. She silently guessed that he must have been strong from hours of hard training.

* * *

He wasn't sure how much farther he could go on in the snow storm, he could feel Katara shivering. Even though it would've been convenient just to drop her in the snow and let her die, he didn't want her dead. He'd decided that the reason he couldn't kill was because of the man he'd seen back in the city and killing her would be a waste. That's what he convinced himself it was.

"Z-Z-Zuko," Katara stuttered," Aang will die if you don't find shelter."

He realized how true her words were. He hadn't even considered the boy's safety. He turned in a circle looking for any sign of shelter when he saw a cave.

"There," he said.

Once they were in the cave he made a fire and dragged his captives over to it to warm up and he sat on the opposite side of them. Katara brought her arms under her so they were in front instead of behind, but he wasn't worried he knew that she couldn't bend either way. He watched her but her hands up to the fire. And then once she was warmer she turned to Aang. positioning him so he could warm up faster. But then it occurred to Zuko that she could untie him. He stood up, and she noticed.

"Relax, I'm just trying to warm him up," She said to him. The fire was back in her eyes and he glared at her but he didn't feel like arguing with her. He turned and walked to the entrance of the cave.

"I finally have you and I can't get you home because of this blizzard there's always something," He muttered. Katara heard him and turned to look at him. She knew he was talking to Aang, but she wanted know what he was saying.

"Not that you'd understand you're like my sister, everything always came easy to her." Katara listened intently this was different then the Zuko she knew.

"She's a firebending prodigy and everyone _adores _her. My father said she was born lucky, he says I was lucky to be born." Katara was horrified. If what he was saying was true then she couldn't have imagined growing up with a father like that.

"I don't need luck though, I don't want it. I've always had to struggle and fight and that's made me strong. It's made me who I am." Katara heard something in his voice that she'd never heard before. She heard the years of pain and struggle. She found that she looked up to him for his strength, for being able to survive all those years and still come out fighting. He lowered his head. She slowly stood up and took a few steps toward him.

"Zuko?"She asked quietly. He turned his slightly to acknowledge her.

"If all that's true and your father is the monster you make him out to be," she paused, she didn't want him take it the wrong way,"then why do you want to go back?"

He sighed and turned to her. Sadness written clearly on his face.

"Because, Katara, besides my uncle... I don't have anyone else," It was the first time he'd called her by name. She hadn't even been sure he knew wasn't angry at him anymore, she pitied him. He wasn't the man who killed her mother and he wasn't the man who started this war. He was someone who had been hurt by the war too.

She took a few steps toward him so she was directly in front of him. She slowly reached her still bound hands up to his face. He saw her hands coming up and thought she was asking to be untied and he sighed. She wouldn't get far in this storm anyway he though. He drew out a fire dagger and cut the rope off her. She looked at her hands shocked

_Why did he do that?_

She looked up into his eyes. They were compassionate.

_The same reason he didn't hit me. He isn't his father._

She slowly reached one of her hands up to his face, and paused before gently placing it on his scar. He closed his and sighed slightly leaning into her touch. She didn't think the scar made him ugly, just like his struggles it was a part of him and he wouldn't be who he is without it. He opened his eyes and looked into hers. They held tears.

_She pities me. _

"Don't cry for me Katara," He raised his hand and cupped her face in it wiping away a stray tear with his thumb, "should I fail, then you'll be safe back in the city." More tears streamed down her face.

"But I feel safe now," she whispered. She put her arms around his neck and hugged him tight against her resting her head in the crook of his neck. He stiffened at first but then he relaxed putting his arms around her. She loosened her grip slightly and pulled her head back to look into his eyes, he stared right back into her eyes, glanced down at her lips, and back in her eyes. He slowly pulled her closer him and their noses brushed together, she closed her eyes as his lips pressed against hers. He kissed her sweetly not demanding anything more then she was willing to give. She kissed him back not wanting him to stop but he pulled away looking into her eyes with sad ones.

"In another world, another time, another moment, and this could happen," A single tear slid down her cheek she knew what he was saying, "But the in the world we live in fire and water are not only opposites but enemies." He paused and she nodded.

"I understand," She choked out. Aang's body shuddered and they both looked over at him he wasn't awake but he probably would been soon. He let go of Katara and gestured with his head to go to him. She walked over to Aang and sat down next to him moving him closer to the fire. She wiped away her tears and turned to look at Zuko. He was leaning against the wall looking at her. She gave him a small smile and he returned it. It was the first time she'd seen him smile, it was beautiful. She turned back to Aang because she didn't want Zuko to see her blush.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" She heard a loud yell from the mouth of the cave and in a split second had water from the ice on the cave ceiling in hand and she was in a fighting stance. But she didn't even get a chance to use it before she was given a bear hug.

"Katara are you alright?! Did that jerk hurt you?" Sokka was now holding her at shoulder length inspecting her.

"Sokka!" She was so happy to see him," No, no I'm fine"

_Wait, what about..._

She turned to see Zuko laying on the floor with Sokka's club next to him. She bit her tongue to stop from crying out.

"I'm so happy we found you guys before he hurt you." Sokka knelt down next to a now stirring Aang and untied him. "Come on let's get out of here before he wakes up." Sokka said carrying Aang out to where Appa was waiting. She paused where Zuko was laying and dragged him closer to the fire so he wouldn't freeze to death and brushed her hand along his cheek.

"In another life you'd be _my _prince." She said softly.

"Katara, let's go you don't need to help the jerkbender!" Sokka called from outside. She stood up glanced at him one last time and ran out and jumped on Appa.

As they were flying away she looked back where the cave had been.

"I don't care where you go or where you hide, I will find you. And I won't stop searching until he's safe."


	2. Forbidden

**OK! So I've decided to expand this and make it a story, but I'll only be using the episodes where Zuko and the gang are shown. Some of them I may drastically change so that Katara and Zuko are thrown together^_^ **

**Let me know what you think!**

* * *

"Your arms are too far apart, see if you bring them closer you protect your center. Got it?" Katara asked as she corrected his stance.  
Aang blushed at her touch and nodded. She noticed but ignored it turning to walk back the center of the stream they were practicing in.

_He's been acting weird like that a lot lately. _

She'd really hoped that the young airbender wouldn't develop any romantic feelings for her, especially after the North Pole. She smiled at the thought of Zuko. He'd seemed so open and vulnerable to her, not like the cruel angry teen she'd thought he was. It'd been three weeks since their kiss.. three weeks since she'd left him in the cave; but she wasn't worried. She knew that if anything Zuko was a fighter, he hadn't gone through all the pain in his life to give it up to a snow storm.

She reached her spot at the center and paused with her back to him for a few moments before she spun around sending a dozen ice daggers straight for his heart. She stopped going easy on him about a week ago, he needed to be ready for anything. Not everyone was happy that the Avatar had returned. He dodged them easily with the octopus form and reached out three tentacles toward her wrapping one around her right leg and the others around her arms, leaving her defenseless. She nodding, smiling with approval.

"You make a fine octopus, pupil Aang."

He then proceeded to cover his body with water making him look like a real octopus. She frowned slightly at this furrowing her eye brows. She knew that he was really just a kid, and kids needed to have fun. But that was the problem, he was just a kid and in this war people needed to see someone who was strong and wasn't afraid of a fight, but also someone who was wise enough to be able to solve problems peacefully. They needed a leader. And she wasn't sure Aang was at a point were he could be that for them.

"Hey you guys are almost done right?" Sokka called from the large leaf he was just floating around on, enjoying the relaxation, "We have a lot of ground to cover before we make it to Omashu."

"Oh, like you're ready to go right now naked guy?" Katara said sarcastically pointing out that wearing only his underwear wasn't good enough to travel in.

"Hey, I could be ready in two minutes. Seriously, whenever." He replied lazily.

They all turned to the sound of music coming from the trees and saw four, very colorfully dressed, people come emerge. The two women were dancing to a strange song that the man at the front of their group was singing while strumming on his guitar.

"Hey!" He called, "look, river people!"

"We aren't river people," Katara said eying them. They didn't look totally in their right minds to her.

"You aren't?" The man said looking confused, "Then what kind of people are ya?"

"Just... people," Aang said not sure what else to call them.

"Aren't we all brother?" He said a little too calmly. Katara and Aang looked at each other with the same thought.

_These people seem a little loose up top. _

Sokka stomped up to the strangers, still wearing his underwear.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

"I'm Chong, and this is my wife Lilly. We're nomads; happy to go wherever the wind takes us," He said using his free arm to mimic what a breeze might look like.

"Your nomads?" Aang said visibly perking up, "That's great I'm a nomad!"

"Hey me too!" Chong said getting excited.

"...I know, you just said that."

"Oh... Nice underwear." Chong said to Sokka who proceeded in walking over to were his clothes were piled, grumbling, and putting them on. And Katara and Aang followed suit listening to the Nomads talk about their travels.

_Maybe they aren't crazy just... peaceful._

* * *

_This is ridiculous. I wasn't meant to be living in the wild, having to hunt every scrap that gets put in my throat. I was meant to be a prince._ Zuko thought grunting as he fell into the small clearing where he knew his uncle waited.

"I didn't find anything to eat." He said grinding his teeth together. He hated living like this. He spotted his uncle a few yards away staring at a small bush. "Uncle? What are you doing?" He asked indignantly.

"You're looking at the White Dragon Bush, it's leaves make a tea so delicious it's heartbreaking!" Iroh said dreamily.

_I can't believe I'm hearing this. We are starving and still all he can think of is his precious tea. _

""Either that or it's the White Jade bush which is poisonous." He continued, his expression darkening.

"We need food not tea." Zuko said resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "I'm going fishing." As he walked toward the river he heard his uncle contemplating,

"Delectable tea, or deadly poison?"

Once Zuko reached the river he chose a stick and used a fire dagger to sharpen one end. He then found a rock near a deeper part of the river and sat in wait, watching the water swirl. The swirls looked a lot like a waterbender he knew. He sighed, and counted the days since he'd kissed her.

_Three weeks. __It's been three weeks since I last saw her. _He'd woken in the cave not at the opening were the watertribe teen had knocked him out, but right next to the fire.

_Thank you, Katara. _He thought for the tenth time since then. He knew it had to have been her because neither the Avatar or the other boy would've cared enough to. He knew that she probably saved his life. She'd been so gentle there in his arms, it was a nice change from seeing her hostility time and time again.

He saw a large fish near the bottom and threw his makeshift spear at it. It missed the fish by inches.

_Why can't I even catch one measly fish?!_

He jumped in the water and chased the fish across the stream and caught it plunging a fire dagger into it's belly. Once the fish stopped moving he carried it onto the shore opposite to the one near the campsite, but he didn't care he'd find a more shallow place to cross knelt down, skinned and gutted the fish, and cleaned the pink flesh in the stream. He then stood realizing for the first time that there were fresh tracks all around him. He looked at each one carefully out of curiosity when he saw it. The tracks of the Avatar's sky bison. His eyes widened in realization. They must have stopped here to practice bending. He ran back across the water to the campsite. He saw his uncle hunched over by a tree wrenching.

"Uncle?!" What's wrong?!" He yelled in concern. Once Iroh finished he spoke.

"Remember that plant I thought might be tea?"

"You didn't." Zuko said not believing his uncle would do something so foolish.

"I did." he said sheepishly. He turned around and Zuko started at the sight. There were red, swollen, blotches all over his face and hands. "When the rash reaches my throat I will stop breathing." He said solemnly. Zuko knew that he couldn't just let his uncle die. But they both knew what could happen if they went to town for help. If they were recognized they'd be killed.

_And then there's the Avatar._ Zuko thought looking in the direction of the tracks. He stood silent for a moment and released a breath with a huff.

* * *

She hadn't wanted her hair done , but Lilly insisted. So they sat on one of Appa's large furry legs while Lilly braided flowers into hair. Aang and Chong sat on his others legs comparing adventures. Sokka walked over from the maps he'd been comparing.

"We need to get going now if we are going to make it to Omashu before dark." He said.

"Sokka you've gotta listen to these stories, these guys have been everywhere!" Aang said smiling wide.

"Well not everywhere little arrow-head, but where we haven't been we've heard about through stories and songs." Chong said smiling back at Aang.

Katara agreed that some of the places they described sounded beautiful. They'd even found a few hidden villages untouched by the war.

"They said they can take us to see a giant Nightcrawler." Aang said hopefully. But Katara frowned, even she knew that they couldn't waste time looking for big worms. It seemed to her like Aang was constantly forgetting that they had a deadline. Sozin's comet was only a few months away.

"On the way there's a water fall they creates a never ending rainbow," the other man, Moku, said dreamily. Sokka huffed.

"Look I hate to be the wet blanket here but since Katara is busy I guess it's up to me," Katara glared at him. "We need to get to Omashu, no sidetracks, no worms, and defiantly no rainbows," He said shooting a side glance at Moku.

"Sounds like someone's got destination fever," Chong pipped up, "Your worried to much about where your going."

"Actually Sokka's right, we need to get Aang to Omashu so he has somewhere safe to practice earthbending." Katara said standing up once Lilly had finished with her hair.

"Sounds like your headed to Omashu," Chong said. Katara heard the resounding 'smack' of Sokka's hand meeting his forehead. "There's a story about a secret pass that goes right through the mountains." Katara turned to Chong now interested. She'd spotted a Fire Nation blockade before they landed and they knew that it would be hard to get past it.

_That's perfect... if it really exists._

"Is this real or a legend?" She questioned with doubt in her voice.

"Oh, it's a real legend and it's as old as earthbending itself," he said and he began strumming his guitar and singing.

"Two lovers,

Forbidden from one another,

A war divides their people,

_Just like me and Zuko._

And a mountain keeps them apart,

Built a path to be together,

Secret tunnel, Secret tunnel,

through the mountain,

it's a secret, secret secret secret tunnel." When Chong finished they all clapped polity.

"I think we should just try to fly over the blockade. We've delt with the Fire Nation before," Aang said "Besides Appa hates tunnels.

"Actually , Aang, I think we should try it." Sokka and Aang looked at her in surprise. "You guys saw the size of that blockade, we've never tried to make it past that many catapults before. They probably assumed we'd be coming back and took the opportunity to prepare for us." They both thought for a minute and then nodded.

"Ok secret love cave, let's go," Sokka said pulling Chong and Moku to their feet. As they got together their things and began the walk to the tunnel, Katara's thought turned back to the song and how similar it was to her. She turned to Lilly who walked next to her,

"Lilly, if the two lover's countries were at war how come they didn't hate each other?" She asked. But she doubted she'd get a real answer.

"Because ,dear, love is the one thing stronger than anger and hatred. It looks beyond one's past life and sees what no one else can. Love sees the heart." Lilly replied. Katara stopped walking and stared at the women, who simply smiled and kept walking. She didn't know how someone who'd seemed so... so out of it, had been able to give her such wisdom.

_"Love sees the heart." _She'd seen his heart and she'd seen how lost it was. She began walking again behind the others as she thought of Zuko.

_I can't truly love someone I don't know. Can i?_

"Ta da!" Chong suddenly exclaimed, "I present the entrance to the Cave of Two Lovers!"

* * *

"Of course they went into a cursed hole," Zuko muttered. He was standing outside the entrance of the Cave of Two Lovers. He'd made arrangements with Song, the young women who took care of Iroh's rash, for Iroh to stay with them for the night while he took care of some _business._

He'd then tracked the Avatar and his group back to this cave. He knew of the legend and how all one had to do was supposedly "trust in love" to make it safely out the other side, or you'd be cursed to wander the caves until you died; but he also knew that this was pure legend. He assumed that badger moles simply built and destroyed the tunnels everyday, which was why no one could find their way out, the tunnels constantly changed.

He took a deep breath, ignited a fire above his hand, and plunged into darkness. He followed the tracks slowly, listening for any sound that would indicate life.  
After a while he heard the Avatar's sky bison billow followed by the earth around him shifting causing him to stumble and his light to go out. He sat in silence waiting. He heard scuffling followed by a female shouting.

_Katara _his heart lifted as he recognized the voice. He re-lit his flame and began slowly moving around the corner.

* * *

"Hello?" she said when she saw the light

_Maybe one of the others were trapped over here with me. _

The light stopped and she began to move toward it. The first thing she saw was the flame... it wasn't attached to a torch.

_Firebender _She panicked and turned running blindly in the opposite direction.

She didn't have any water to bend, she was defenseless. She heard a voice shouting behind her but she didn't stop running. She had to find a way out. She turned to see that the tunnel behind her had gone dark as well and she gasped when two arms circled around her waist forcing her to stop.

"No! Let.. me.. GO!" She yelled while she was kicking, scratching, and anything else so make her captor let her go. He did and she turned around getting ready to punch the firebender in the nose when she froze. The flame had been re-ignited, showing her her captors face.

"Zuko?" She asked in disbelief. He gave her a small smile. She jumped into his arms causing him to drop the flame. He chuckled deep in his throat.

"Glad to see me?" He asked quietly. She blushed and gave a small nod against his chest. She was so relieved that it was him, if it had been someone else she wouldn't be able to defend herself. Suddenly a new light source appeared from above. They both looked up to see crystals engraved into the ceiling. Katara was enraptured by the beauty and she left Zuko's arms and took a few steps ahead to get a better view of them. She felt Zuko approach and stand next to her, she turned her head to see him enthralled as well. Realization dawned on her.

"Do you know the legend?" She asked quietly. Zuko looked at her and nodded. "I think this is how the two lover's found each other, they just put out their lights and followed the crystals."

They both stood there for a few more moments before Zuko touched her shoulder gently, she turned to him and he pulled her into a hug. She pulled back and looked into his eyes,stood on her toes, and pressed her lips to his. The kiss was desperate, like each of them was trying to soak up as much of the other as possible before they were separated once again. They pulled apart and Zuko rested his forehead on hers.

"We're like them you know," Zuko whispered to her, "Divided by a war that neither of us want."

"Forbidden to love one another because of other people's hatred." She whispered back as a silent tear slid down her cheek.


	3. Alone

**So ya I had a lot of fun writing this one, I know it isn't quite as fluffy but it's building up to the next big scene.**

**Just so all of you know the next few chapters will be shorter because they aren't actually interacting, so it will just be checking up on them. I'm REALLY excited to do The Guru/Crossroads of Destiny; I have tons of ideas for it, that'll be a loong one:) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Katara and the gang were flying toward a clearing that they picked for their campsite.

Aang sat in his place on Appa's head, Sokka sat at the edge of the saddle closest to Aang as he was asking about a few new jokes he'd come up with, and the newest member of their group, Toph, sat next to the boys, laughing along with sat at the back of the saddle, bending the clouds that trailed behind them. She tried not to worry, but it'd been over a month since they'd seen Zuko.

When they parted, back at the cave, Zuko had said he'd go back the way he came so that no one was suspicious of them coming out together. He'd gone his way and Katara had gone hers, both wishing they could have stayed there together forever.

_Zuko, where are you?_

She'd made it out of the tunnel to an empty clearing and everyone else came crashing through the wall less then a minute after. Aang had run to her and embraced her, muttering about how he thought he'd never see her again, and Sokka followed suit. She'd assured them that she was completely unharmed and after they parted with the nomads they'd finished their journey to Omashu. But when they got there they found that it'd been taken by the Fire Nation; so they began hunting for a different Earth Bending teacher for Aang. They'd found Toph in a bending match and Aang had decided that she was perfect.

They landed in the clearing and they jumped off and began unloading.

"Hey," Toph started "You guys picked a great campsite, the grass is so soft here." The blind girl said with a smile plastered to her face.

"That's not grass, Appa's shedding." Sokka informed her. Katara's eyes widened as she realized that she was also standing on the animals discarded fur.

"Oh, gross!" She complained.

"That's not gross," Aang said from the saddle, "It's just a part of Spring. You know, rebirth, flowers blooming and Appa get a new coat." He said with a smile.

"Ah, the beauty of Spring," Katara added sarcastically. She didn't care how _natural _it was, as far as she was concerned, it was disgusting. Appa sneezed on his own fur, releasing loads of fur into the air and then shaking to try to get the rest off.

"Stop! Appa stop!" Katara choked, coughing on Appa's blizzard like fur. As it settled on the ground Sokka turned to her.

"It's not that bad, Katara," he said bending over to scoop up some of the fur from the ground and forming it on his head, "It makes a great wig!" He finished presenting his conclusion to her. She rolled her eyes as Aang jumped down to join him.

"Or a great mustache!" The airbender added. Katara gagged. She couldn't believe that they were putting that stuff on themselves.

"I'm just glad we have another girl in the group because you two are disgusting." She said brushing the fur off her clothes. She said it too soon apparently, because not a second later Toph walked over.

"Excuse me, does anyone have a razor?"She started with a smirk on her face, "Because I have some hairy pitts!" She finished raising her arms to show that she'd stuffed Appa's fur under her arms. Both of the boys fell on the ground laughing and even Katara couldn't suppress a giggle.

"Ok guys, come on we'd better set up camp before dark," She said still smiling.

* * *

It was nearly dawn when the rumbling woke him. Zuko's eyes snapped open to the ground shaking beneath him. He jumped to his feet and held his hands in front of himself in a fighting stance while turning, looking for the source of the sound. He saw none and grabbed the reigns of his ostrich horse and jumping on, he rode toward his best guess of the source. As the sun peeked over the mountains Zuko spotted tracks in the ground a few yards ahead of him; he directed his beast over to them and studied them.

_A Fire Nation machine. _

It was headed in the direction of the trail he was following, the Avatar's trail. He decided that he couldn't waste any time and urged the ostrich horse into a run.

_I can't lose them._

Zuko wasn't just thinking about the Avatar, he was worried about what would happen to Katara if they were caught. He had been tracking them since Omashu, and he was closer now then he'd been in weeks. He bit his lower lip, remembering the taste of hers. He missed the feeling of her in his arms. He closed his eyes and shook her out of his head; he needed to focus if he was going to be able to help her.

* * *

_"_Come on Appa!" Katara yelled, urging him on. Her and Sokka were riding him alone trying to make it across a river. Then they'd be safe from the two deadly women chasing them. Toph had wandered off after both Aang and herself blamed her for their situation. None of them had gotten any sleep and the sun had already risen. They were all exhausted and at each others throats, Katara and Sokka had gone alone on Appa to tried to find her, and Aang had left with his glider and a bag of Appa's fur to lead the three women off their trail. But two of them were now chasing them again.

"You can make it!" Sokka screamed through the wind. And they did; Appa crashed through the trees and landed in a groan. Katara and Sokka were thrown off with the impact, but Katara jumped up despite the sharp pain in her hip and ran over to embrace her brother in joy. But when she glanced upward she saw something that wasn't cause for celebration, the lizards that the two teens were riding were running across the top of the water. Katara released her brother and ran forward, bending a large wave of water at them. It knocked down one of the creatures but the girl riding it flipped off it before the wave connected and leaped down through the trees.

She could only manage small attacks on the girl as she dodged her punches. She'd felt them in Omashu and they did something that had temporarily taken away her bending. Out of the corner of her eye she saw arrows whizzing toward her but Sokka came to her rescue and sliced them away with his boomerang.

Katara found the taller girl clad in dark red robes chasing after her now as the smaller one went after her brother, she stopped directly next to the water and started to bend it out but the girl pinned her wrists to a nearby tree, by her clothes, with her daggers. Katara gasped at how helpless she was before Sokka hopped over and fell in front of her.

"How you doin'?" he asked.

"Well, you know," she replied worriedly. Both of the older teens stood in victory over them now.

"I thought that when Ty Lee and I finally caught you guys, it would be more exciting," the taller one said in a drab tone, "Oh well, victory is boring." Just then Katara saw Appa turn around and raise him tail, and smiled despite herself. The two girls flew into the river and were washed downstream.

"Thanks, Appa. I don't know what we'd do without you," She heard her brother say to the bison, who replied by slobbering his paralyzed form with his tongue. Katara giggled at her brothers irritated face before turning and pulling at the blades that held her hands to the tree. They wouldn't budge and Katara pulling her hands away instead, the fabric at her wrists tore and the blades sliced them lightly; Katara winced at the pain but didn't have time to heal them at the moment. She went to her brother and helped him walk over to the water so she could help him regain some feeling with her bending.

Once Sokka was moving on his own again Katara stood with determination.

"We have to find Aang."

* * *

"Do you really want to fight me?"

"Yes I really do," Zuko had finally caught up to the tank to find that his evil sister was the one driving it; and that she was now standing opposite to the Avatar.

"I was wondering when you where going show up, ZuZu," Zuko heard the child behind him snort with laughter at the nickname, but ignored it.

"Back off, Azula. He's mine," Zuko threatened getting into a fighting stance.

"I'm not going any where," replied his sister who also got into a stance. They all stood there for a few moments, each one waiting for the other to make the first move. Zuko glanced back and forth from the Avatar to his sister; then with a start he realized that the boy was alone.

_Where's Katara?_

Zuko kept his gaze turned away from his sister for too long and he turned to see a large blue fire ball racing towards him, he brought up a wall as a defense, but it wasn't soon enough and he was thrown through the side of an old building. He waited a minute to allow his blurry vision to clear before racing back into the street and sending a few blasts at his sister. She deflected the blasts but other then that made no move to really attack him, keeping her focus of fire on the boy who was trying to dodge her blasts.

_You will NOT ignore me._

Zuko flipped towards her bringing his foot down as he landed forcing Azula to turn away from her prey and fight him. They exchanged a few blasts before his sister noticed the Avatar racing up into the top floor of one of the buildings. She sent another blast at Zuko before pursuing the boy.

He diminished the flame and ran full speed after them, and through the door he'd seen them disappear through; he realized too late the the room he was running into didn't have a floor and he fell into a piled of old wood. Soon enough his sister landed next to him and came at him with full force, he deflected a few of her shots before she brought her fist covered in flames up to meet his face. He was blasted through the wall and when he landed his hand snapped again the ground. The last thing he saw before his vision completely faded was a flash of blue fabric.

_Tara _

* * *

Katara ran past the unconscious Zuko even though all she wanted was to stop and see if he was ok. She ran to the last place she saw Aang and found him pinned beneath a board and the third teenage girl standing over him, hand raised to strike. Katara unleashed a tentacle of water at the girl, wrapping it around her hand and whipping it to the side. The girl stumbled over and Katara used the time to slice the board restricting Aang in half.

"Katara!" Her friend shouted in relief, she offered him a small smile before running away from the barrage of fire that was coming at her. She ran past the door that she knew Sokka was hiding behind and he sliced his machete at the oncoming threat. The young women jumped into the street to avoid the sudden attacks only to find that the Avatar and both Water Tribe teens were facing her and ready to fight.

Katara began advancing on her, feeling far more confident that they could win this then she had when she first arrived on the scene.

* * *

They all surrounded Azula. His uncle, the Avatar, the Water Tribe teen, Katara, and an earth bender he'd never met. There was no way for her to get away this time.

"Well, look at this enemies and traitors all working together," Azula purred, "I'm done, I know when I'm beaten. You got me, a princess surrenders with honor."

_Since when?_

Just then Azula spun around, shooting a blast at Zuko's Uncle Iroh. Zuko gaped in horror before unleashing all of his fire power at his sister. The other benders did the same and a huge explosion was the result. Zuko didn't bother looking for his now missing sister, but knelt at the side of his uncle grabbing fistfuls of his hair in frustration. He felt the others behind him and turned on them.

"Get away from us!" He yelled in fury.

"Zuko, I can help!" Katara said beginning to approach him.

"Leave!" Zuko flung a wave of fire over their heads in anger, not thinking about what she'd said. He turned back to his uncle and tears filled his vision. He was the only person who ever believed in him besides his mother and now he was dying.

"Please, please Uncle, don't leave me."

* * *

"Go, I'll be fine." Katara and her brother were arguing behind a building.

"No way! Forget it, Katara." Sokka yelled at her, she glared at him and glanced at Aang who wore a concerned expression.

"Sokka, I think you should let her do it," Katara was surprised to hear the young earth bender speak up.

"What?!" Sokka yelled, his mouth agape.

"Knock it off, Snoozles. I don't care what he's done to you guys, he obviously cares about that guy. He isn't going to hurt Katara if he knows she can help. Katara mentally sneered.

_He wouldn't hurt me anyway._

"I'm going, Sokka take the others to Appa. If I'm not there by noon tomorrow, then I give you permission to worry about me," Sokka furrowed his eyebrows and stared at her for a moment and she lifted her chin defiantly.

"Fine," he said shortly, "Come on you guys, let's go," he finished offering a hand to help Aang up from were he was sitting. Katara stood up from the crate she was sitting on and turned to go to Zuko.

"Katara," she turned to see Aang looking up at her with fearful eyes, "be careful, okay?" She offered the boy a smile and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll be fine Aang, you guys go take care of Appa and get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow for lunch." He nodded to her and turned and ran to catch up to the others. Katara waited until they were out of eyesight before she turn and ran to the last place she saw Zuko. When he came into sight she slowed to a walk and slowly approached him, when she was just behind him she stopped. His form was shaking with sobs.

"Zuko?" He turned, startled and she saw the pain and fear in his eyes.

"Tara?" She could here the disbelief in his voice, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it," she said going to kneel next to him. With Zuko's help she removed the man's shirt and set to work on the wound. Zuko moved to the other side of his uncle so she would have room to work.

"Thank you for coming back, Tara," he said in hushed tones. she glanced up to see him staring at her intently, she felt a blush spread across her cheeks as she remembered their last encounter.

"There was no way I was going to just leave you," she said shaking her head and disposing of the dirty water, "we need to bandage the wound." She watched Zuko's eyebrows furrow in frustration.

"We don't have any medical supplies," Katara thought for a moment before standing up. She took the bottom hem of her dress and swiftly tore it off; she took off just enough of the dress for the wound and cleansed it with the rest of her water. Then she had the still startled Zuko sit up his uncle and she wrapped the cloth around him. When Katara was satisfied with her work she and Zuko used a large, sturdy, piece of wood to move the elderly man to a building on the outskirts of the town.

When Katara set down her end of the board she was sweating and panting, he could definitely lose a few pounds. She moved to an old crate in the corner and pulled off the lid.

"This is perfect," she said smiling.

"What is it?" Zuko questioned from his uncle's side; in response Katara took out two large blankets and a few dishes. She took one of the blankets outside and beat the dust off of it before she went back in a draped it over the still unconscious man.

"Keeping him warm will help prevent fever," she muttered to herself while she sat down next to Zuko; She knew how fearful he was that the man would die, "Zuko, he's going to be ok," she whispered. He took her hand in his and she looked up to meet his tender gaze.

"I know," she gave him a small smile and touched the side of his face with her free hand, "I've missed you, Tara," he whispered as he leaned into her touch.

"I missed you too," she whispered back, then looking up she took notice of something that made her smile, "I like your hair," she said reaching up to run her fingers through the silky black mess," Zuko smiled at this and nodded.

"Me too," Katara wrapped her arms around him. The man she loved. He pulled her closer and she rested her head on his chest. A yawn escaped from her lips and exhaustion hit her like a wave; before she knew it she was beginning to doze, with him still holding her. The last thing she was aware of was Zuko placing a gentle kiss on her head.

And she felt it, the completeness that filled her being. She was no longer alone.

* * *

Zuko carried her over to a corner and covered her slim form with the other blanket, then he leaned up against the wall next to her. She looked so peaceful while she slept, so carefree with no worries. Why couldn't he be like that? She was so optimistic and saw the best in everything, she saw the best in him.

He reached over to brush his knuckles against her cheek and she shuddered slightly against his touch. Zuko smiled to himself before getting under the blanket himself.

_There's nothing wrong with this._

He reasoned.

_Just trying to keep warm._

But he knew that his logic failed when Katara snuggled close to him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head delicately.

"I love you, Tara," and he meant it. With her he felt so complete and like he could be a better man. With her he was no longer alone.

* * *

**Yay! Finally another chapter! I'm sorry it took so long but I've really been focusing on my other Zutara story "A fighters heart" (Check it out!)  
**

**Please do leave a review if you feel so inclined.  
**

**Love you guys!  
**

**Kmsitterley  
**


End file.
